Episode 8: The Estabul Revolt
"The Estabul Revolt" (エスタブール反乱) is the eighth episode of the Legend of the Legendary Heroes anime. It was originally aired in Japan on August 19, 2010. Opening Song: "Lament - Yagate Yorokobi wo (やがて喜びを)" by Aira Yuki Ending Song: "Truth Of My Destiny" by Ceui < Previous episode Next episode > Introduced Characters *Noa Ehn Plot Summary This episode starts with Ferris forcing Ryner to buy her a vast amount of dango as his punishment for the complete waste they experienced in the fortress and the dragon incident of episode 7. Because Ferris threatens him with her sword, Ryner blames Sion instead. Meanwhile, Sion is in a war council. Count Kriade demands Sion to severely punish the people of Estabul for disrespecting the status that he granted those foreign nobles and the freedom he promised to the commoners. Claugh points out that "The boss makes his appearance" to Calne. Another Noble tries to make suggestions for a course of action while Calne mentions that it has only been 2 days since they were informed of the revolt, the do not posses the information required to take action. Actually, Sion already has started the counter measures. He reveals that the daughter of the old king of Estabul, Noa Ehn, is the leader of the revolt; then, Miran keeps providing information. The Cornell says that the enemy has 50,000 soldiers, he estimates that any adjacent territory will be affected and recommends an evacuation to the dislike of the nobles. Miran silences them by asking if they have anything they would rather the king not see and then allows them to stay in their manors irregardless of invasive war. To the disappointment of Miran, Sion grants the leadership of the army to Rear Admiral Claugh Klom, who is honored, yet, still complains after hearing that he has to depend on Miran for information. A few moments later, Miran approaches alone Sion, and he unveils Miran as the one who initiated the revolt to expose the anti-king noble faction and eliminate them. Nevertheless, Miran neither affirms or negates the accusation, he only asks for orders, and Sion tells him to follow the orders from the council. In an Estabul Army Front Line Fortress, Noa Ehn expresses her wishes of the return of her father to Estabul to her subordinate, Salawell Seile, who tells her that she should forsake her father for selling himself and the kingdom to Roland for status and safety. Although Noa understands, she has more confidence in her father as the revolt leader than herself. Salawell assures her that the people are happy enough with her, but she still disagrees to the whole revolt while pushes her into war under the excuse of Roland being too unjust with them. A memory comes to lady Ehn's mind of a time when she was younger and hoped to build a world of peace and happiness with Salawell's support. The battle begins in the vicinity of Count Kriade's Territory Castle, who is seen in his mannor holding tight to his treasures in terror. Shuss, a subordinate of Claugh, tells him that the enemy numbers in his specific battle is eight no nine thousand, just as Miran had said, rising the Admiral's suspicions. In order to keep minimal casualties, Claugh uses his magical right hand, which shines in a bright orb, to kill the enemy commander and force the enemy to surrender. Noa quickly realizes of Claugh's pacifists intentions while everyone else is concerned with defeat. Lady Ehn tries to persuade her nobles to surrender because Roland seems to still care for Estabul, but nobody listens. Now Claugh stands in front of the fortress with his army holding a letter that clearly displeases him. Noa also feels indignated for the letter, which Salawell says he sent with a threat to Roland, asking them to retreat and release all prisoners or the Estabul nobles will execute their own civilians. The nobles knew that Sion would not agree to let innocents die for his fault. Once again, Salawell and the nobles ignore Noa and her goodness; right then she realizes that she had been their puppet since the very beginning of her coronation. To everyone's surprise, including Claugh, a Roland squadron advances into the fortress. Salawell incites everyone to execute the hostages, but Noa offers herself instead. All the nobles ask her to go with her, she decides to go alone, and Miran makes his apparition. Noa's devotion to her people pose a problem to the just arrived Roland Coronel because he wants to kill every single noble traitor, and Noa is the only one who has faith in Sion. Miran reveals that he did not kill every soldier to get to that room, but he also reveals that no other soldier could ever reach it. As darkness starts killing everyone, Salawell runs with Noa to the throne room. To Noa's despair, Salawell shows his true face. His plan was to make Noa guilty of the revolt and the execution of the hostages so he could later kill her and be received in Roland with praise as the hero who stopped the rebellion of Estabul and saved Roland. His original plan was to marry Noa in order to control the kingdom. In her anger, noa draws a knife but fails to kill Salawell, but he seizes her with one hand, the knife in the other and in front of Noa's dead scared face, a shadow beast eats Salawell's head. Miran then appears to explain that he did conspire with Salawell the creation of the revolt, but he did not need a hero so badly as to have those atrocities be done. Miran also cleans Sion's name, saying that he had nothing to do and he put Claugh as the leader of the army to keep casualties to a minimum. Nevertheless, Miran's plan was pretty similar to Salawell's, only that Noa is to commit suicide instead, and he does not pretend Sion to know. Luckily, Claugh arrives just then and attacks Miran. He misses and goes to Noa's help. As the two men are about to kill each other, Noa convinces Miran to make a deal to let every survivor live if she convinces them to follow Roland, and Miran agrees after Noa adds her willingness to endure the critics of selling her kingdom and to let her life be taken instead of the commoners if that pleases the colonel. For a close, Sion is shown in his guilt for forcing Claugh to wet his hands in blood again and letting Miran be innocent for a necessary crime, but he is not convinced he himself can be forgiven. Iris appears saying she hopped to see someone (Sion) crying because she never has before. After the kings reminder, she gives her report to Sion, where he gets the information of the dragon from the previous episode. Miller comes in then with a letter of ultimate importance (content not revealed). There is one last scene with Ferris buying even more dango and Ryner almost cursing Sion. Quotes *"Just as Salawell said, it is a fact that the world isn't moved by pretty words." Miran Froaude. *"For the sake of the people of Estabul, we cannot afford to lose this man..." Noa Ehn. *"Again, people have died. Again, I made Claugh kill people. I knew this war was necessary. That's why I didn't charge Froeaude with any crimes. I put Claugh in charge because I wanted to save more lives, even if only a few. Or is that just my excuse?" Sion Astal. *"And brother Lucile always smiles, which is really scary!" Iris Eris. *"Lucile is quite scary." Sion Astal. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media